


Pepperoni pizza and Titanic

by headinthecloudsgirl



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Episode tag 2x10, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Pizza, watching Titanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headinthecloudsgirl/pseuds/headinthecloudsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little one-shot after 2x10 "Deliverance". <br/>Seriuosly, does anyone think Kensi and Deeks came out of that explosion completely unscathed? Well, I don't :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepperoni pizza and Titanic

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I thought after a bomb that big, something has to have happened :)  
> Why not rough them up a bit? :D  
> Enjoy!!

She was alive. The most important person in his life was alive.

Those were the first thoughts shooting through Deeks' brain as he spotted Kensi in that room full of lasers. And when she landed on him.

The force of the explosion threw them several meters away from the door and when they hit the concrete, it felt like every bit of air was banished from Deeks' lungs. Despite the huge amounts of sweets Kensi ate, she didn't weigh much, but that didn't exactly help his position either. His gun, as always tucked securely in the back of his jeans, pressed on his lower back and he knew that there would be one hell of a bruise the next day.

Right now, he did not care, not the tiniest bit. Absent-mindedly, Deeks pushed Kensi's hair from her sweaty face and then slowly started realizing that Sam and Callen were asking for their status.

"We're good," he panted and smiled at Kensi.

"You okay?" he then asked, after reporting they were fine, and then looked in her beautiful unmatched eyes.

"I gotta pee."

"I think I just did."

After a short moment where Kensi stared at him in a bewildered manner, both of them started to laugh and the tension finally lightened a bit.

The second Kensi had been rushed into the car of the Russians; Deeks had thought he would never see her again. The book with the more or less faked micro dots, the idea that it might work, had been more than insane and he still couldn't believe that they got through with it. Sometimes, you just had to have some luck, Deeks thought and was relieved when Kensi rolled off of him and lay next to him, her weight no longer pressing him down.

The longer Deeks lay there, the more the adrenalin left his blood, the more pain coursed through his body. His left shoulder, with which he had hit the concrete first, burned like it was on fire – he had excoriations on it and, judging by the force of the impact, bruised it pretty badly.

His lower back did not feel any better, causing him to lift his pelvis a bit so that he was able to remove the gun from its holster, laying it next to him, and then sinking back onto the ground. Even if he wanted to sit up, he doubted that he would manage to stand upright; his head was throbbing and he could swear that he had cracked his head enough for the skin to open.

Kensi's heartbeat had calmed by now and she glanced at her partner, who was still on his back and had not said another word. Very untypical for Deeks. Untypical enough for her to worry.

"Deeks, are you okay?"

"Well, I didn't have a cushion to land on, like you did," he said and couldn't help to add, "But you surely would be nice to land on."

Just as he had anticipated, a punch hit his biceps.

"Oww, Kensi, really?" he whined and rubbed at the sore spot – one more thing hurting.

"Yes, really. You're such a pig, Deeks."

Kensi stick out her tongue at him and then got up. "Come on, lazybones. I gotta pee. And I'm hungry."

"Of course you're hungry. You spent- how long?- an hour without chocolate?" Deeks bickered and got another punch, this time to his calf.

"Oww! Would you stop doing that?!" He stood up with a start and regretted it immediately.

The world started turning around him and he reached for the wall next to him. Yup, he had hit his head pretty badly.

"Deeks? You alright?" Kensi asked and grabbed his biceps.

Her partner blinked several times to clear the fog, but it didn't work. He slowly slid down the wall until he was on the ground once again.

"Dizzy."

"Let me take a look at your head," Kensi demanded concerned and glanced at the golden locks that started to turn red.

Before she could say anything, Sam and Callen came around the corner, guns still at the ready. "Why aren't you coming?" Callen asked and stepped closer to them, holstering his weapon. When he saw the blood on Kensi's fingers, he added, "Are you sure, you're 'good'?"

Kensi shook her head and searched with her fingers for the cut on Deeks' skull, which was still bleeding. Deeks groaned when she found it.

"What are you doing there, Kensi? Do you know that it hurts?"

Kensi ignored her partner and turned to Sam and Callen.

"There were explosives in the room, connected to lasers. We did well, but the last one wasn't manageable and the explosives detonated. The blast wave threw us out here. I landed on Deeks and he cracked his head on the concrete. At least I think so – he's bleeding from a head wound and I wouldn't wonder if he hid other injuries," she summarized as short as possible and was able to see the eyes of the other agents darken with every word. When she was done with her report, Sam had one finger at his ear. "Eric, we need an ambulance."

"Guys, I'm fine. I don't need an ambulance," Deeks stated with a strong voice and wanted to stand up, but was stopped by the others.

"You can't stand up without passing out, so you are not fine, okay?" Sam said and did not leave room for arguments.

"Yes, mummy."

 

_Several hours later_

"Kensi, go home, I'm fine," Deeks said as he sunk on his couch.

"No way. You have a concussion, a bruised shoulder so that you can't move your arm properly and you look like a bear danced on it!" Kensi argued and then walked straightaway to his fridge.

She had been at his place several times, and he at her place – every Friday night for a movie night with pizza and beer. Those regular visits were the reason why she knew where he kept his icepacks. Sighing, she grabbed one of them, as well as a bottle of water and the painkillers Deeks had been prescribed at the hospital. Kensi got back to the couch and gave him first the pills, then the water.

"Take them. I know it hurts."

Deeks swallowed one reluctantly and then reached gratefully for the icepack, pressing it to his stitched-up cut. Kensi sat down next to him, threw her shoes somewhere into the room and then looked at her partner.

"It's Friday anyway. Movie night."

Deeks smiled at her and grabbed the telephone.

"Let me guess, pepperoni pizza and Titanic?"

 


End file.
